Beginning Of Forever
by ShadowsFiction
Summary: Bianca Sanders is the little sister of Matt Sanders aka M. Shadows of Avenged Sevenfold. She is also pregnant with John Cena's Child, though he doesn't know it. She is also part of the reason for John's recent divorce. Not good at summaries, JC/OC
1. Beginning

**SO, another story. This one is going to be a short one, don't know how many chapters. Hope you like. Oh and .hope makes another appearance in my stories again. I heart that girl :)**

* * *

"Bianca, damn it, slow down," Brian groaned as he followed after his four month pregnant little sister who obviously didn't want to be seen by someone.

Bianca looks around and slows down, her feet were starting to hurt anyways, you shouldn't power walk in heels.

"What was that all about?"

"I couldn't let him see me," she gasps for breathe and sits down on one of the many benches inside the West Lake Center in Seattle, Washington.

"Who," Brian asks sitting next to her, playing with the wedding band that still felt funny on his tattooed fingers.

"Hello, have you not heard a word I have said for the past two months. Bee's daddy, Jesus Brian, get your head out of the clouds."

"Oh you mean the married man you slept with and got knocked up by?" Brian asks and Bianca glares at him.

"I didn't know he was married," she mutters.

"I am sure the pretty little wedding ring nestled on his right finger would have been some indication."

"Fuck you Brian,"

"Now now little sister, I don't believe in incest,"

"You're not even my brother asshole,"

"Fine, I don't believe in adultery but obviously you do,"

She flips him the finger and stand up for the bench, her strapless purple multi-colored dress coming mid thigh when she did.

"Where's Matt?" She asks him looking around him and Brian lets out a groan, "you would know if you didn't high tale your ass out of the affliction store so fucking fast."

"Shut up," she mumbles and makes her way back towards the way they came, she was sure the coast would be clear and she didn't have to hide again.

"Does he know?"

"Does who know what?" Bianca asks Brian with her eyebrow raised.

"Does he know you are pregnant?"

"No,"

"And,"

"He is married and happy with his wife. It was a drunken hook up that resulted in me carrying his bastard spawn."

"You just called your baby a bastard," Brian points out and Bianca shoots him a look that says 'shut the fuck up."

"Bianca," Matt says walking up to his best friend and his little sister. He could see the glare at Brian coming off Bink's face and he wanted to punch Brian for whatever upset his little sister.

"What did you do?" Matt growls at him and Brian holds up his hands, showing mercy.

"Nothing, I swear," Brian backs away from Matt. He was so over protective of his little sister, if anyone hurt her they would surely fear for their life. Imagine what he felt when his little sister came home a few months back and told him that she was pregnant and the father wanted nothing to do with her.

He knew that his sister didn't sleep around but she made a pinnacle mistake and slept with a married man. He was pissed at her for a little while but he got over it. Everyone makes mistakes.

"She saw him," Brian mutters and Bianca shoots him a fierce glare that has him shrinking back.

"Saw who?" Matt asks, turning Bianca's face towards his.

"She saw her baby daddy?"

"You make Bianca sound like a whore when you say that," Johnny says walking his short little self over to them. He was barely an inch shorter than Bink's but that's because she was wearing heels, when she wasn't she was shorter than he was.

"Bianca and whore shouldn't even be in the same sentence," Matt states smacking Johnny upside the head. Bianca looks at Johnny and smiles at him letting him know it was fine and that Matt was over reacting. She hated that side of him but sometimes she loved it.

"Ok, lets get out off this huge ass place and go somewhere else, get the girls and we will all go have lunch," Matt leads and Bianca nods her head at him. It wouldn't have mattered if she didn't want to do it. Everyone went by what he said; everyone.

"I don't want to go shopping," John grumbles walking into the mall, "sometimes you are worse than the girls." Randy stopped and spun around to face his best friend and reached up and smacked the back of his head causing his hat to fall off.

"Shut the fuck up, it gets your ass out of the hotel."

"Maybe I'd rather be in the hotel,"

"Yeah, with another bitch to ruin your marriage."

"I was drunk and it's not like you care Liz is gone anyways."

"Your right, your wife was a bitch and was only there for you when it was convenient."

"Whatever," John waves him off, knowing that he is right though.

She was only there for him when it was convenient for her. Where was she when he tore his pectoral muscle? She was off touring Europe and Spain for that time. Only came home to check on John once. After he went back to work she was the perfect girlfriend again.

_Everything was fine and dandy, he got hurt again and had to have surgery that put him on the side lines and she was gone again. This time on a three month long cruise. Then she was back again, he was doing another movie, everything was fine again and he thought it would stay that way so he proposed._

_They got married and once her last name became Cena she became the same way as before. John took on a lot more stuff just to be away from her, he didn't want a divorce; he loved her so he thought he could just somehow make it work. Wrong he was._

_He got home one week, the first one in about a month and found a letter sitting for him; apparently she was in California doing some shopping. Why the hell go to California to shop when there are plenty of shopping centers in Florida?_

_He decided to go out and have a drink. He wanted to be around people, to be around anyone. _

_He got to one of the random bars and handed over his credit card to the bar maid and told her to keep his tab open, she obliged and handed him over a bottle of Tequila and some limes. He was a regular when he came in so she knew what he wanted. _

"_John," the barista, Angie called and he turned around, 'Welcome Home." He sent a smile her way and walked to the back of the bar to his usual booth only to find it taken by a very beautiful brunette. _

"_Excuse me, but your sitting in my spot."_

"_Don't see your name on it," she grumbles, looks like he isn't the only one having a bad day._

"_Actually," he states sitting in the spot across from her, "it does," he points to his name etched into the wood wall._

_She looks at the spot on the wall and then back to him, "prove it," she challenges and he gasps at her. She doesn't know who he is. How in the hell could someone not know who he is?_

_He sets his bottle along with limes on the table and pulled the lid off of the bottle and took a swig, welcoming the burn that went down his throat._

_He reached into his pocket and grabbed his ID, he didn't bring his wallet, didn't want any of his shit getting stolen. A credit card and ID was all he needed, he wouldn't be driving so he didn't have his car either._

_He slides his ID over to her and she looks down at it and then back up to him, "want me to move?"_

_He shakes his head at her, "no but would you mind if I stayed?"_

"_Be my guest,"_

"_More like you're my guest, it is my table."_

"_Touché,"_

_He didn't remember anything after that; he started drinking his way into oblivion. What he did know is that he woke up naked and with a brunette asleep in his bed. He was fucked, royally fucked. If Liz found out about this then his marriage was down the drain but not just his marriage, half a million dollars. _

_That was the agreement, he got a pre-nup but if he cheated and she filed for divorce then she got 500 grand. A lot of money, it's not like she isn't out spending that kind of money at the moment._

"_Jesus," the girl mutters and sits up and gasps, John looked at her with a guilty look on his face. One because he slept with a girl he didn't even know and two he was about to kick her the hell out. _

_He didn't need his wife coming home to see this, he doubted she would but he never knew. His doubt was short lived when he heard heels clinking up the stairs. He stood there wide eyed at his wife opened the bedroom door with her cell phone attached to her ear._

"_What do you mean you saw John leave with…?" Liz trails off and looks up and see's her husband standing in the middle of the room in a pair of boxers. She turned and looked at the bitch in her bed._

"_What the hell?" Liz yells and the brunette groans and pulls the covers over her head. John gives Liz a pleading look and she turned on her overly expensive heels and stormed out of the room._

_John walked around to his wives side of the bed and pulled the cover back and the girl who he didn't even know her name laid there looking up at him with her brown doe eyes._

"_I think it would be best if you left, my wife is pretty pissed,"_

"_Wife?" the girl questioned and he nodded his head. What he didn't expect was for her right hand to come out from underneath the blanket and snap his head in the other direction with the force of her slap. She pushed the blanket from her body and climbed out of the bed and found her bra and panties and pulled them on._

_She found her skinny jeans and plain black t-shirt she was wearing and put them on. She quickly found the converse she had been wearing and slipped them on her feet. She felt around her jeans pockets and pulled out her driver's license and her credit card along with five hundred dollars in cash._

_She looked back at the man who was holding the side of his face and flipped him the finger before walking out of his bedroom. She walked down the stairs and halted when she got the front door. She saw a woman with tacky blonde hair standing in the foyer. _

"_Liz, let me explain," John says coming down the stairs and stops when he see's his wife and the girl he had slept with staring at each other._

"_You," the girl points at Liz and then looks back to John, "are married to him?"_

"_Yes, what's it to you?" Liz seethes, her eyes widening when she realizes she has seen her before. _

"_Now I don't feel so bad for sleeping with a married man," the still un- named girl says and John raises his eyebrow, "Why?"_

"_Because obviously she doesn't realize she is married to you since right now is the first time I have seen her with her wedding ring on,"_

"_Shut up you stupid little bitch, you fucked my husband yet here you are pointing fingers,"_

"_You didn't care too much about your husband when you were practically fucking that guy at the bar last week."_

"_I don't know what you are talking about," Liz's eyes widen; she was in so much shit. If she could prove that John was cheating then she was in with a lot of money but if she got caught cheating she didn't get shit._

"_The fuck you don't, the guy you fucked around with last week happened to be my ex boyfriend,"_

"_Obviously if he is your ex then you weren't very good."_

"_Obviously if he had to turn to you," the girl scowls at John's wife. John looks at his wife and the look on her face tells him that the girl is telling the truth._

"_John," Liz tries but he shakes his head, he walks around the girl and opens the door. _

"_Get out, both of you," the girl had no problem walking out of the door and calling a cab. Liz on the other hand was pissed. _

"_Jonathon Felix Anthony Cena, you can't kick me out of our house,"_

"_MY HOUSE, MY NAME IS ON THE DEED, NOW GET THE FUCK OUT,"_

"_No, you cheated on me, I should be pissed off at you and here you are turning this around on me. If you were home more often I wouldn't have had to find something else where."_

"_You are fucking bitch Elizabeth," John seethes and opens the door, he see's her luggage sitting next to the door. He grabs it and chunks the Gucci, Coach, Versace, or what the hell ever bag she had out of the door. _

"Hey, you don't call ladies a bitch," Hope says coming up behind her husband carrying their two year old son, Felix in her arms.

"Sorry," he mutters and John smirks at him and calls him whipped.

"Shut the hell up Cena," John hears and he rolls his eyes turning to his little sister and her husband.

"Elizabeth," John greets his sister, "Jeff," he nods his head to his brother in law.

"Don't call me Elizabeth, Jonathon," Lizzie scowls at him and then launches herself at him and gives him a hug.

"Your so fucking bi-polar," John laughs and Lizzie lets out a chuckled, "I know."

"I'm hungry," Hope whines as they are standing in the middle of Affliction, John has Felix in his arms as Randy looks through shirts, he has more than enough. He doesn't need anymore.

John spins around a little bit causing the tiny little tyke to squeal in his arms.

He hears someone curse behind him and when he looked back he seen a woman and a man fleeting the store. She seemed to be in a hurry and the man after her looked confused. He didn't see that ladies face so he couldn't tell what was wrong; not that he would know anyways.

"Ok, shit, I don't have enough patience for this, I'm hungry, theres this little Viet restaurant down the block," Hope tells John grabbing her son from his arms and placing him back in his stroller and looking to her husband who is still looking at shirts.

"I say we leave him here,"

"I can hear you Cupcake, you don't talk very low," Randy says from across the store and Hope let's out an 'oomph'.

"Randy if you don't hurry your ass, I will have to physically hurt you,"

"Right like your tiny little ass could do any damage,"

"Keep telling yourself that Orton, she's vicious." Jeff laughs and ruffles Hopes hair and she swats him away and pats it down.

"Lizzie control your man,"

"He is untamable," Lizzie laughs and Jeff shoots her a playful glare.

"Ok all of you are making me sick, Orton hurry the fuck up and let's go get something to eat."

"Fine," Randy grumbles and grabs the shirts he had been eyeing and took them to check out.

"Saigon Bistro, here we come." Hope says and then starts singing the song from Wizard of Oz.

"Your wife truly is something else," John mutters to Randy who finally finished his shit.

"Don't I know it," Randy smiles at his best friend.

"Wish I had that," John sighs, his divorce from his bitch ex wife was final and he was single. He hadn't been with anyone since the night he was with the girl that still didn't have a name.

"One day dude, the right girl is out there for you."

"I hope your right."


	2. Vengeance Has A Big Mouth

**Wow, so thanks to everyone who read this and to the four following ladies for the reviews; ur only hope, RainbowShelby, bsbfan558, and Bingobaby; you ladies rock! **

* * *

Bianca shook her head at her brother as she sat in the seat across from him, his wife Cameron sat next to him and Johnny sat next to Bianca. He was the only one she really wanted to be around at the moment.

She was still pissed at Brian from earlier in the day and she didn't feel like talking to him, so Johnny was the next best thing. Matt was whispering something into Cameron's ear, making her giggle and Bianca gagged a little bit. She loved her brother and her sister in law but they were sickening.

He is supposed to be a rock star but when he is around her he acts like a love struck teenager. It should seem fitting since they have been together since they were seventeen, but it's still annoying.

She placed another piece of spring roll in her mouth and let the best tasting thing she had ever eaten slide down her throat. She had eaten food from pretty much everywhere but she had never had Vietnamese food before. When Matt suggested this little place in the middle of International district she wasn't sure about it but he assured her that they had eaten there before and she wouldn't regret it.

Lately she hadn't been able to eat much, since the little one, whom she calls Bee, decided that he/she wanted to make her/his/ mommy sick all the time. Being a half vegetarian it was hard for her to find things that she could eat. Lately it had been lemon pepper chicken and steamed broccoli, and she was just happy with that.

"So are we still going to RAW tonight?" Johnny asks Matt and Bianca practically chokes on the sip of water she had just started drinking. RAW, RAW, RAW, no, no, NO, that could not happen.

"You ok over there Bink's, I know you're not fan but I thought you knew we would be going. I mean, how often is it that we are in the same city as them?" Cameron explains and Bianca lets out a groan and nods her head. They don't know, he doesn't know, she had to remind herself.

"I'm not feeling too bright, can I just not go?"

"No, you have to go, come on; you stay cooped in the bus half the time. You need to get out and do something; it's not good for you or for bee to hole yourself up."

"Fine, but don't think I am going to like this," Bianca grumbles and hopes like hell that while they are at that event that she doesn't run into bee's father. That would surely blow over really well.

"Never said you had to be Bianca, talk to Alex lately?" Matt asks placing some noodles in his mouth. He would bring up Alex; he likes to rub in the 'I told you so," bit. Alex cheated on her with that stupid bitch in Florida.

"No and I would appreciate it if you didn't mention anything about me to Alex," she seethes and Matt rolls his eyes at her.

"If he is the father of this baby," Matt growls and Bianca pushes her chair back and stands up.

"He's not the father Matthew; he is the man who fucking cheated on me with the father of my baby's wife. I don't want Alex knowing anything that is going on with me or my child. I will see you guys later. I am not feeling well and I am heading back to the hotel."

She starts out of the restaurant but stops dead in her tracks when a familiar face walks in the door. A face that she was running from earlier in the day; the father of her child. Her eyes widen and she slowly walks backwards but feels a hand on her lower back and then an arm wrap around her.

She looks up and see's Zack standing there giving her a curious look but he doesn't say anything, he just pushes her forward but the voice that has been haunting her for over four months stops her.

"I know you," John points out and she lets out a gasp and bites her lip. Zack's grip on her waist tightens and she leans back into him.

"Cena," she greets him and John rubs the top of his head, "I, uh, never got your name."

"Its better that way," she mutters and starts past him but his arm shoots out and stops her as his eyes widen.

"I really want to know the name of the woman who ended my marriage."

"How about you go fuck yourself, if you really wanted to know my name you would have asked it before you told me to get the fuck out after I told you your wife slept with my boyfriend."

"Bianca, this is the baby's…" Zack starts and Bianca throws her hands up and smacked them against his mouth.

"Baby?" John asks and looks down and his eyes widen.

"I have to go," Bianca pushes past them, Zack's arms leave her waist and she walks out of the door. Zack is left standing there looking like a fool in front of three men who look like they could murder him and two ladies; one of which looks like she wants to rape him.

"Lizzie, put your tongue back in your mouth," the rainbow headed man told the lady with the blue hair. The girl blushed and smacked the man in the ribs and he let out a hiss.

"Sorry about her, she is a little retarded," the rainbow haired man told Zack and he let out a chuckle.

"Zack Baker," he greets and holds out his hand to which the man took, "Jeff Hardy," he replied.

"Bianca, how do you know her?" The shorter of the men, the one who was talking to Bink's, who Zack now figured out is Bee's father asked Zack.

"She's my little sister, why?" Zack asks, his bright green eyes staring into the deep blue eyes of the man standing in front of him.

"She's pregnant?" He asks and Zack lets out a sigh, "she is."

"And do you know who the father is?"

"I do!" Zack replies and shifts his feet and looks over his shoulder and see's that Matt and Cameron were looking their way and Cameron's jaw was practically on the floor, much like that Lizzie lady.

"And?"

"And it's not my place to tell you who her baby's father is. If she wanted you to know then she would have told you while she was here. She didn't even tell you her name. Dude, you don't sleep with a chick without even knowing their name first."

"It was an accident,"

"Like it was an accident that she ended up pregnant," Zack mutters and walks off towards his band mates and best friends. He really just said way too much, if Bink's finds out he said anything then she would fucking kill him.

"Dude, Zack do you realize who you were just talking to?" Cameron asks as Zack sits down in his chair.

"Nope, are they important?" Zack asks the blonde bombshell in front of him and she gasps at him.

"Zack, you were just talking to John Cena and Jeff Hardy and in the presence of the WWE Champion Randy Orton, his wife Hope and Jeff Hardy's wife Lizzie Vengeance."

"At least she has good taste in names," he smirks and Cameron reaches over the table and smacks him upside the head, "come on Zack, don't be a smart ass. They are the top fucking wrestlers in the business right now, well except for Hope Orton; she is a script writer for the business but a damn good one."

"Yeah well one of the top wrestlers got our little sister pregnant after fucking her and get this HE DIDN"T EVEN FUCKING KNOW HER NAME!" Zack whisper/yells and waves his hands around like a loony person.

"What?" Matt hisses and Cameron places her hand on his arm and he looks down at her and she gives him pleading eyes and he sits back in his chair and throws his hands up in the air. That woman will be the death of him, she keeps him grounded.

"I'm going to go and check on Bianca, she has some explaining to do," Cameron tells everyone and leans over and places a kiss on Matt's lips and then hauls herself out of her chair. Her heels clicking against the floor as she walked out of the restaurant.

"I should fucking rip his balls off, that would teach him not to fuck girls he don't know." Matt growls and pushes away from the table. He grumbles shit to himself and walks to pay the bill for everyone.

He walks by the table of the wrestlers that his wife adores and catches the eye of the only one who looked as if he committed the worst crime in the world. He looked down and saw that there wasn't a ring on his finger. Did that mean he wasn't the one, or that his wife left him?

Matt hears the chorus to Nightmare play and the chick with blue hair scrambling to grab her phone and blushing and he sends a wink her way, which causes her to blush even more.

"Nice song," Matt smirks walking by her and smiles at her. She blushes again and the guy sitting next to her pinches her side and makes her look back at him.

"Thanks," she mumbles and does something. Matt walks back to his table and motions for everyone to finish up. He pulls out his phone and sends a text to his wife, telling her that they were coming back to the hotel.

"Bianca, Bianca, Bianca, what am I going to do with you?" Matt mutters to himself and walks out of the restaurant.

"Oh shit bro, you done fucked up now," Lizzie exclaims as she watches her favorite band walk out of the restaurant. John looks to his little sister and raises his eyebrow.

"How do you figure?" He asks and she smirks at him.

"You screwed little sister and got her pregnant, I say you're fucked. No one messes with his little sister. Not sure why he didn't pummel your ass just now but I am sure he wanted to."

"Who the hell is ?" John asks and Lizzie glares at him, how the hell could he not know who M. Shadows was?

"Dude, if looks could kill," Randy chuckles, "he is the lead singer of one of your sister's favorite bands. She only listens to them all the time. I don't think she goes a day without listening to them. They also sing her theme song."

"Oh, well ok, so what does he have to do with anything?"

"He is more protective over his little sister than he is his own wife." Lizzie explains to him and he rolls his eyes, he doesn't care. All that he cares about now is there is a woman who is pregnant that he slept with four and a half months ago and IT'S HIS CHILD.

Hope smiles at John sadly; she hates to see him in any kind of pain. She can just imagine the things running through his head. She looks down at the sleeping child in his stroller and up to her husband and smiles at him.

She doesn't know what she would do without Felix; he was the best thing besides marrying Randy that happened to her. She couldn't live without either of them. She needed them like she needed air to breathe.

"They are playing a show tomorrow night at the arena you could try to get her to talk to you about things. I don't know how anything would work out since they live in California and you live in Florida but it's worth a shot. What's the worse that could happen? She tells you to go fuck yourself? Besides you did it to yourself, you kicked her out of your house after she spilled the beans about your no good, dirty whore of an ex wife."

The lunch was finished and the group of them made their way to the arena where Monday Night Raw would be held. John couldn't get his mind off Bianca, he knew that he had to concentrate but he couldn't. He got a girl pregnant, how could he be so careless? How could she not tell him?

How could he have been a douche and kick her out? Oh, right, he just found out his wife cheated on him, with the same girl he cheated on his wife with's boyfriend. That was brilliant and a little bit confusing.

"John," Justin nods to the older man as he sits in the main locker room area. John had a meeting with Nexus that he had to attend; they needed to go over the night's show. Justin made his way over to Heath and sat down next to him.

John watched the rest of Nexus come into the locker room and the mini meeting began. Though John was talking to all of them, his mind kept straying back to the brunette that his mind had been on for a while now.

"You guys got what's going down tonight right?" John asks and Stu or Wade as he is known repeats the strategy at to which John smirked when he turned to walk out of the door. Those boys didn't know what was going to hit them.

Vince decided on some last minute changes, he seemed to think that the guys needed to be knocked down a notch, they were getting a little too high up on their britches and way over their heads.

"Its show time," Hope greets the guys as she walks into the locker room with Felix in her arms. Her arms were getting tired so she passed him over to Ted who didn't have a match for the night but just came along because he was bored.

"You talk to Sam today?" Hope asks her husband and sits on the bench next to him.

"Yeah, she's doing well. Alanna is growing up so much."

"We could go see her on the next break," Hope tells him and his eyes light up, he missed seeing his little girl. See though Randy is married to Hope, it was only recently that they got married. She and Randy had started dating during the time that he and his ex wife were separated. It wasn't long after that she found out she found out she was pregnant but the real shocker came when Randy's ex ended up pregnant at the same time.

Apparently their last hoorah ended up in Samantha conceiving Alanna and Randy and Hope's first time together ended up with Hope conceiving Felix. That was a hard story to explain to people. To say that it hurt for Randy to have another child with someone else would have been a lie, Hope was happy for him. She didn't have a reason not to be.

"Did you go see your parents?" Randy asks his wife who nods her head; she missed her parents ever since she moved to St. Louis to be with Randy. She didn't want to have a long distance relationship and she was barely just starting in the business so she didn't travel as much but when she found out she was pregnant it was an instant decision.

"Yeah, well at least I didn't call my little sister's name out when I was banging my wife?" Jeff flips John the finger and Lizzie shivers, that was the last thing she should have heard come out of her husband's mouth.

"That would be kind of weird though," Randy points out and John mutters something along the lines of 'fucking douche cock.'

"Mouth Cena, dang, if my child says that I will cut your prized possessions off and feed them to a dog."

"Jesus, Hope, ouch."

"Yeah, so watch what you say," she mutters and Randy grabs her and tilts her head back and places a small kiss on the side of her lips.

"Love you," he murmurs and she smiles at him, "love you too; knock Em dead Viper."

He smirks at her and pulls away and places his belt on his shoulder and walks out of the locker room.

It's game on, let's show there young ones who's boss," Jeff bumps fists with John and they both walk out of the locker room.

"It's time for a Nexus beat down." Hope chuckles and sits down on the couch, pulling her lap top in her lap and get started on writing some new material.

"I think we should fine Bianca and get her to talk to John," Lizzie sits besides Hope in her ring gear, she dresses much like Lita did, cargo shorts and a tight shirt, just no icky tacky thong hanging over her hips. That was just way too much.

"How do you propose we do that?" Hope asks and Lizzie smirks, "I have it on good authority they are in the crowd and sitting front row."

"Oh Mrs. Hardy, how I love you so, I can't bare to see him like this. I hated his wife, she was such a bench," Hope says looking at her son; Lizzie got what she wanted to say.

"He needs this Bianca girl even if neither of them knows it."

"Teddy," Hope flutters her eye lashes at him and he groans and waves her off.

"Let's go find her," Hope cheers and skips out of the locker room.

"Your mommy is so crazy," Ted mutters to the tiny one in his arms, "I heard that Marvin and don't think I won't put your butt in some crazy stupid storyline, cause I will."

"Yes ma'am." Ted rolls his eyes and Lizzie smacks him upside the head, "I saw that."

"Get, go find John his girl or whatever," Ted pushes Lizzie out of the room and she joins up with Hope.

"Finding her is the easy part, convincing her to talk to John will be the hard part. Let's just hope she isn't a stubborn one."

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE A NEXUS BEATDOWN. I AM SO PISSED OFF AT WWE WRITING TEAM RIGHT NOW, FUNNY CAUSE I DIDN'T GET AS PISSED OFF WHEN THEY BEAT UP ON CENA BUT THE TOUCHED MY BABY DADDY, LOL. JK. BUT FOR REAL THEY GOT THE VIPER... FLIPPING ASSHOLES! Oh and Hope if you want anything changed then I can change it. Just lemme know. :)**


	3. OOH

**EEP, I know, I updated. Finally! A special thanks to the following ladies, ur only hope (Who plays Hope :) Heart you lovely), RainbowShelby, bsbfan558, Bingobaby, cena's baby doll, and Cndypix for the review. You ladies rock! Have no fucking clue when the next update is, I skipped homework for two days to do this, lol. :) Back to work I get. And for readers of When It Rains, I am sad to say that it's almost over. Five or so chapters are left, depending on how the next chapter pans out. Anyways, enjoy; or not. **

****

**

* * *

**

Hope scanned the crowd, her doe brown eyes looking over every single person in the front row. She wanted to talk to the girl that John sequentially got knocked up. Lizzie looked around too but didn't see them.

"I thought you said they were here?" Hope asks the blue headed diva next to her. Lizzie shrugged; she was told that they showed up by personnel in the back who was a fan of them.

Hope shivered when Voices started playing through the arena; her husband's theme song always did that to her but it made her excited too. She loved seeing him in his Viper phase; he was a total different person.

"Hope," Lizzie waved her hand in front of the tiny Asian woman snapping her out of her reverie.

"What?"

"They are right there," Lizzie points when she see's Cameron. Being the A7X junkie that Lizzie is, she knows pretty much everything about them; it's a little creepy too.

Both Hope and Lizzie make sure they have their passes around their necks and slide through the crowd. They make their way to where Justin is sitting and slide in next to him, so that they are sitting right by who they were looking for.

"Hope, Lizzie, what are you two doing? You can't be out here when Nexus comes out," Justin tells the girl and they roll their eyes at him, obviously he doesn't know what was happening. Only the tight circle of them knows what was happening with that.

"Its fine J, were good. We just need to talk to someone and we will be out of your hair." Hope tells him and he adjusts his tie and nods his head. Hope looks out to see her husband in the ring staring down at her. He is trying not to break character but he want's to know why she is there.

"Later," she mouths to him and he smirks at the camera; that told her that he understood.

"Hey," Lizzie greets the people sitting behind the barrier and Matt, Cameron, Zack, Brian, Michelle and Bianca all turn towards her. Bianca's eyes widen and she places her hands on her stomach.

It wasn't hard to miss the bump that was staring at the world; her tiny white dress covered with a blue cardigan prominently enhanced it.

"You… you're… OH MY GOD!" Cameron screams and Lizzie grins at her.

"Not God sweetie, Lizzie will do just fine."

Cameron smiles at her and Matt pulled her backwards; she didn't even realize she was sitting that far up in her seat. She smiled sheepishly at the two ladies in front of her.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of you two lovely ladies presence," the man with spiky hair says and the girl next to him, whom Lizzie knows as Michelle pinched him.

"What?" Brian asks her, "I was just saying,"

"Well don't," she huffs and turns in her seat to Bianca. Well someone is jealous.

"We, uh, wanted to talk to Bianca, alone, if she would go with us?" Hope pleads with the pregnant woman sitting there. When Bianca heard her name she snapped her head towards he two girls.

"Why should I talk to you?" Bianca asks and Hope looks out to the ring and see's her husband get pummeled and her heart rate spikes. She hates seeing him getting beat up, but she knows its part of the show and that Stephan would never intentionally hurt him.

"Because you're pregnant with my niece or nephew and I want to know thing about him or her. Now, please come back with us. I swear John won't be there if that's what you are worried about."

Bianca let out a sigh, which was what she was worried about, she didn't want to see John. He made it clear the day that he didn't want anything to do with her. Wait! Her niece or nephew, how did she know?

The only person who knows who the baby's father is…

"ZACHARY JAMES FUCKING BAKER," Bianca screeches and Zack let's out a groan and looks at her, his bright green eyes pleading with her to understand.

"You're a fucking asshole," she seethes at him and he hangs his head muttering his apologies. He didn't mean to tell them, it just sort of happened.

"Guess I have no choice since Zack has a big mouth and I can't deny it." Bianca glares at him again and stands up and starts to go with the girls. Matt reaches out and stops her and she looks down at him.

"Be careful Binks, I don't want anything happening to my niece," he tells her and she nods her head at him and leans down and places a kiss on his cheek, "I still think it's a boy."

"Yeah, well I am never wrong," he returns and she smiles at him and moves down the isle but not before stopping and smacking Zack upside the head.

The girls get to the back and are silent until they get to the locker room; which was weird since Hope was a chatter box and Lizzie was just annoyingly loud all the time. The locker room door opens and out steps Ted with Felix in his arms, well at arms length.

"He's your son and I didn't sign up for diaper duty," Ted cringes and hands him over to Hope who smirks at him. "He's your God Son; it's your duty,"

"Like hell it is," he grumbles and shakes his head as he walks past them.

"One day I will get him to change a diaper," Hope plans and Lizzie and Bianca roll their eyes.

They walk into the room and see John sitting on one of the benches. Bianca turns around and glares at the two standing behind her.

"You said that he wouldn't be in here!" She screeches and they look behind her and Lizzie points to the door and John rolls his eyes and gets up and pushes past them but not before mumbling to Bianca that they need to talk.

"I swear I didn't know he was in here," they plead with her and she nods her head and sits down on the couch. What locker room has couches?

"What do you want?" Bianca asks and Lizzie wiggles in her seat.

"How far along are you?"

"Four months,"

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"I don't know,"

"Are you sure it's Johns?"

"Positive, he's the only person I have been with in the last six months,"

"Are you dating anyone?"

"Pregnant here! Of course not,"

"Do you like John?"

"No,"

"NO! How could you not like the father of your child?"

"I don't know maybe because he fucking told me to get out of his house? Or maybe because he slept with me when I was drunk? He didn't even know my name. Maybe because he is a married man!"

"He's an asshole. Again, he is an asshole and he isn't married anymore, he told you that earlier." Lizzie tells her. Hope sits there and watches the questions fly.

"So what, it doesn't matter, I live in California, he lives in Florida, it wouldn't work anyhow. I'm not even…"

"Please don't say you aren't keeping the baby," Hope pleads with Bianca and Binks gives her a weird look.

"I am keeping my baby,"

"It's John's baby too,"

"Don't remind me," Bianca grumbles and Lizzie lets out a long and loud groan.

"You and John are so much alike, you're perfect for each other."

"The hell we are, there is no way in hell that I would ever date him, there is a chance that I could be friends with him and he could see his child but I wouldn't date him."

"That's what you say now!' Lizzie tells her and Hope nods as she feeds Felix.

John's music sounds through the television and Hope and Lizzie's eyes light up.

"It's Showtime," they chorus together and Bianca gives them a questioning look.

"You'll see," Hope tells her and then watches her best friend on the screen.

_John Cena slid into the ring, his game face on but his mind was else where. The only thing he could think about was the brunette beauty that was sitting in his locker room pregnant with his child. _

_He never wanted children, or at least he never thought he did. _

_He waited for Nexus' music to hit. He looked towards the spot where the others were supposed to come out and seen Randy giving him thumbs up. They needed to knock the new boys down a post. They thought they were too good, while they never said it out loud, he knew they were thinking it. _

_He thought that once upon a time, everyone did and they got their asses handed to them._

_The Nexus theme hit and the seven of them; Wade, Justin, David, Heath, Tarver, Skip, and Darren all started towards the ring. The match was supposed to be John VS Wade, falls count anywhere but Hope talked to Vince and changed it._

_She was the one who felt that they needed to step down a bit. Wade climbed into the ring, his game face on and the match started._

_It started as any other match would, back and forth punches and escaping each other's moves just as choreographed. Though just when John was getting the upper hand David was to grab John's feet causing him to fall face first to the mat and they would attack._

_John 'tried' fighting back that was his cue to the others to make their way out. John pushed back and Wade gave him a confused look. John got to his feet and started sending left and rights to each member. They snapped back and started to pummel him again. _

_By this time Randy had slid into the ring and RKO'd the first unsuspecting suspect who happened to be Heath. Randy got up but only to get a boot from Skip who was giving him the same look that Wade was giving John. _

_They didn't understand what was going on. The next of the men got to the ring. Evan and Ron swarmed in along with Edge, Jericho and then came in Mark Henry. They Nexus didn't know what hit them._

_Each man had someone. John had Wade over his shoulders performing the Attitude Adjustment. Mark had Tarver over his to perform The Worlds Largest Slam, Edge was gearing for the spear to Skip, Jericho had Heath in the Walls of Jericho, Randy hit an RKO to Darren, Shooting Star Press to Justin, Truth Conviction to David._

_John, Randy, Adam, Mark, Chris, Matt, Ron stood over the guys they had just pummeled and smirked down at them. _

"_Welcome to the WWE boys," John laughs and slides out of the ring followed by Matt, Ron, and Mark. Randy, Adam and Chris slid out of the ring after they did. It was like a mutual thing, the heels went last. While Randy was still in between face and heel he got to do with the heels._

_All of them walked up the ramps smirking as the crowd cheered them on. All members of Nexus looked up the ramp at them, furious. It wasn't over, not by a long shot._

_

* * *

_

**Not the Nexus beatdown I originaly planned but they got beat up at least. **


	4. It's a Start

**Wow it's been a while since I updated and for that I am sorry. I was free for most of last week and I worked on all of my stories, I just didn't get to this one. :(. So, I apologize in advance for this fillerish chapter which sucks balls. I don't know where this is going and I think there are going to be maybe ten chapters. As I told Hope, there might be some hope that I get my mojo back for this but lately I have been really bummed on WWE so it's all kinda blah! Anyways, a special thanks to ur only hope, Lita4life, Bingobaby, RainbowShelby, yeahyanni, and krazigal for the review, you ladies rock. Now on with the story! **

**

* * *

**

Bianca sat in the locker room talking to Lizzie and Hope, these two girls together reminded her of herself and Cameron. They were two different people but they clicked and were family.

"Mrs. Hardy, you're up in five," the tech guy knocks on the door and Lizzie grumbles something under her breath and stands up. She situates her shorts and her top to make sure her boobs won't fall out of her top. It's happened before but at least she doesn't wear anything skimpy to the ring so it isn't that bad.

John walks into the locker room and huffs as he sits down on the opposite end of the couch. Bianca's eyes widen when he does. She sitting next to the man who got her pregnant, what would she even say to him?

She didn't have time to say anything to him before the locker room door was slammed open and a very livid Wade Barrett walked in. His eyes honed in on Hope, he knew she was behind the ass handing they were just given.

"You," he bellows and starts to walk towards her, "you were behind this, you fucking bitch," he continues. John didn't have time to react to him talking to one of his closest friends like that because as soon as the words came out of his mouth he was roughly turned around and fist connected with his jaw.

Bianca gasped at what was going on around her, she thought wrestling was scripted and fake; she didn't know what the hell was happening.

John immediately got off the couch as Wade's body slumped to the floor, him holding his jaw and staring up at Randy with hatred in his eyes.

"You're lucky that was all you got you piece of shit, let me ever hear of you talking to my wife that way again or any other lady and it will be a whole lot worse, now get the fuck out of my locker room."

Wade stumbled as she scrambled to get up off the floor. He walked out holding his jaw and muttering profanities as he did so.

Randy looked to his wife who was sitting on the couch holding her now crying son. He shook his head and walked over and grabbed him out of her arms and he quieted down in an instant.

"Lizzie, your match is up, time to go," Jeff states walking into the room.

"You guys realize that all of that was on camera, right?" Jeff asks sitting on the bench after placing a kiss on his wives cheek.

John let out a groan and as Bianca kept glancing around the room at all of them. That shit is crazy. She wondered if it happened all the time.

"No, it doesn't. No one normally comes in here at all." John tells her and she raises her eyebrow at him.

"You asked if that stuff happens all the time and I said no."

"But I didn't… shit! I was talking out loud again." She blushes and he smiles at her.

Nothing could be said between anyone before the locker room door slams open and the owner of the WWE stands in the doorway.

"What the hell was that all about and who is she?" Vince asks and then points at Bianca. John starts to say something but Hope pops in for him, "she's John's girlfriend."

Bianca sent a glare to Hope and Vince stood there with a confused look on his face, the last he heard John was recently divorced. How in the hell could he have a girlfriend and a pregnant one at that?

"I meant to tell you," John lied, he knew how much shit they would get in for having an unauthorized person back stage.

"Don't let it happen again," he grumbles to John and he nods his head at his boss.

"Hope," Vince starts and she already knows what he is going to say to her.

"I'll work on it." she nods her head at her boss and Vince turns to Randy.

"Watch your mouth boy, you never know when the camera's are rolling," Vince speaks to him and Randy grumbles something under his breath at to which Hope elbows him and he huffs and agrees with his boss.

"Now, I expect a script ready by Saturday," he turns back to Hope and she nodded her head at him. It's not like scripts aren't ready until Saturday every week, what is different this week?

Vince turns and walks out of the room. Jeff gets up and closes the door and Bianca glares at John.

"Sorry, it's just that he would have our asses for having you back here and the last thing we want to do is pay another fine for having unauthorized people back here."

"Whatever, I am going back out to my brother," she says pulling herself off the couch and standing. She looked over at Hope whose face had fallen. She wanted to ask her why she was upset but she already knew what it was.

Bianca couldn't just _be_ with John because she was pregnant. She had to be friends with someone in the first place. She wasn't anything to John. All she is the girl carrying the mistake that is going to cost him 18 years of his life.

"Let me walk you back out there," John tries and Bianca shakes her head at him, "I can get back by myself just fine."

"And when some one see's that you don't have a pass?" He asks and she lets out groan and agrees to let him walk her back.

They leave the room and Hope shoots John a sorry look and he shrugs. He can't help that Bianca doesn't want anything do with him, he brought that on himself.

"So, tell me about yourself," he tries to start up a conversation. She huffs and looks over at him, "why?"

"Because, I want to know more about the mother of my child, I know your name is Bianca and that your brother is in some kind of band, but that is it."

"Fine, as you already know my name is Bianca. I live in California with my family. I am a photographer; mostly I just photograph the guys and occasionally the girls. I am 24, what else do you want to know?"

"Favorite color?"

"Purple, yours?"

"Blue, favorite food?"

"Right now chicken, yours?"

"Pizza, when and if I eat it."

"If it's your favorite, why don't you eat it?"

"I have to stay in shape and Pizza has a lot of carbs."

"So you're a health junkie?"

"I have to be, I can't get out of shape."

"Whatever you say," she mumbles and stops when they get to the curtain that leads out to the crowd.

She sends a text to Matt telling him that she would be out in a few minutes. She starts to put it in her pocket but before she could it was taken out her hands. She watched John holding her phone and keying something in it.

He hands it back to her telling her that he put his number in there so they could talk. She was confused with all the mixed signals he was giving her.

"How do you know I just won't delete your number when I get back to my seat?" she asks and he shrugs, "I don't, but I do want to work something out."

"Why?"

"Look, I was a jerk that day, I shouldn't have slept with you, but I don't regret it. And I am sorry that I kicked you out of my house that morning, I was more pissed off at my wife than anything and I was wrong to have made you leave like that. I know it's not enough but I do hope that we could possibly be friends, because you can't hate me forever."

"I could," she retorts and let's out a sigh when she see's his face fall, "but I won't, we'll talk but that is all I can promise."

"That's enough for me. Friends are better than nothing at all and not being in my child's life."

"Good bye John," she slightly waves and weaves her way back to her seat.

She never expected him to apologize, maybe he wasn't a bad guy after all and maybe she would give him a chance to be friends with her.

* * *

Another note, I don't know when the next update will be, I have an exam I have to study for and take, and then I have a huge project that I have to work on for the next two weeks :(. I will try to get some writing in somewhere but I don't know when.


	5. Huh?

**And this is probably the shortest chapter ever! I am at a stand still on this. I need to get my head in the game and figure out what the hell I am doing with this. Though there is some news in this chappie that leads to better things. It's starting off slowly but I assure you everything will pick up and be awesome. I want to thank the following ladies for the lovely reviews, they make me unbelieveably happy. Cena's baby doll, Bingobaby, ur-only-hope, RKOsgirl92, and RainbowShelby. It means the world that you would take time to review, even when the chapters suck. **

**Now on with the story:**

* * *

John watched the screen in the locker room as Randy faced off with Wade. There was so much fire in Randy's eyes, he still hadn't forgiven wade for talking to his wife the way he did. No one talks to her like that.

He watched Hope tend to Felix and Alanna, they were in Randy's home town so he had Alanna for the night and they were all staying at Randy's house instead of a hotel. They did everything they could now days to save money.

He pulls his phone out of his jeans pocket and looks at the message that just came through, it was from Bianca and it said 'I hate you.' He laughed and sent her a message asking her why.

'Next time I see you, I am cutting off your, uh, friend and throwing him in the river so that you never get another girl pregnant.'

John's eyes widen and he lets out a hiss and instinctively places his hands at the front of his jeans. He sends her back a message asking her why again.

"Because your demon children like to make me fat and then want to make me crazy and hormonal and they don't let me have any rest at all."

John laughs at the message but stops laughing as he reads it again. CHILDREN? He checked again and called over Hope, thinking he was reading it wrong.

"Please tell me that says child and not children?"

"Sorry Johnny Boy, looks like your doing double diaper duty."

"Why's Johnny got double diaper duty? Did Felix and Lana go at the same time?" Jeff asks walking into the locker room and grabbing Felix and spinning him around in the air.

"Nope, Bianca is pregnant with more than one child." Hope laughs and John turns pale. Shit, getting her pregnant was bad enough, now he has two children with her.

"Hey, that's not very nice Anthony, you can't say shit like that," Lizzie scolds her brother as she walks into the locker room followed by Amy who she has a match with later on.

"For the love of sprinkles, you are so fu-" a loud smack sound through the room and John looks down and see's Alana standing at his feet with a sheepish grin on her face and his leg starts to sting.

"She is so Orton's kid." John groans and reaches down and ruffles her piggy tails. She swats his hands away and John chuckles.

"Yeah, and your dead," Randy states coming into the locker room which was filling up fast with superstars who's locker room they would catch shit for being in if the camera some how found its way to see into the room.

"What? Why?" John asks and Randy smirks and turns around and opens the door again and a very pregnant Bianca is standing there with a scowl on her face. On instinct John's hands protect himself. She walks in and waves to everyone but her eyes are set on the crystal blue ones standing there practically wetting himself.

"Cena," she growls and he whimpers and glances around the room to see everyone trying to hide their grins and failing miserably.

"I'm sorry," he tries and she shakes her head at him. He walks forward timidly and elbows Randy in the ribs as he walks by. Randy lets his laugh out and John motions to the door. She spins on her heels and walks back out. John follows her as she walks down the corridors of the hallways.

"When did you find out?" he asks and Bianca turns to him with tears in her eyes. She was being brave in front of everyone else and making small jokes but inside she was crumbling. She was scared to death of having on child let alone two. She heard stories about one child not making it before and the struggles and hardships that parents who were together, let alone single, had gone through.

"Yesterday," she whispers letting her tears fall from her face. She was tired of being strong, she didn't care that she was showing him she was weak.

"Hey, come here," he whispers and pulls her into his arms as much as he could. She didn't have much wiggle room; she was way over the size she should be for five months.

"Cena, I thought I told you no visitors unauthorized," Vince's loud voice booms down the hallway. Bianca pulls away from John and wipes her face. John raises his eyebrow at her as she pulls something out of her pocket.

"I owe Randy big time for this," she whispers and waits for the grey headed man to make his way down the hallway.

"Just because you are one of my tops superstars don't mean you get to break the rules." Vince bellows and John rolls his eyes and Bianca steps around him. Vince's eyes honed in on her stomach. He looked to John and back down and back to John again.

"I have a pass," Bianca murmurs intimidated by the older man in front of her. She had been doing a lot of research on this WWE business and a lot on the owner. He seemed nice but then there were times that she seen some you tube clips and she wondered.

"Vince," Randy opens the locker room door. Lizzie and Amy walk out slightly waving and then high tale it down the hallway and turn around the corner.

"That pass I asked for this morning was for Bianca, she wanted to surprise John with a visit. She had some news to tell him about the little ones in her bun." Randy tells him and Vince looks down and Bianca's stomach and then back to the two Randy.

"Oh, well, uh, go on about your business. John, I want you in my office after your match." Vince tells them and John nods his head at his boss. There was some major story line changes coming up and Vince wanted to talk them over with John before sending them to Hope to work out.

"Thanks Randy," Bianca breathes letting out a huge sigh when the older man was no longer in site. He scared her like for real.

"You're welcome; John your match is in ten. So you need to get ready. Bianca will still be here after you talk to Vince. I promise I won't let anything happen. Wade won't dare come in here."

"I am really tired of this Nexus bullshit; I don't want to wrestle them no talent assholes anymore. They are getting on my last nerve and if Justin 450 splashes me tonight, I might just break character and kick his scrawny little ass."

Bianca laughs at John and then groans when she feels that she has to pee; again. She read that they weren't supposed to be affecting her like this for another month but that didn't mean they weren't.

"What" John asks worriedly and she waves him off, "nothing, I just have to pee."

"Didn't need to know that," he cringes and she rolls her eyes at him, "you asked."

"Yeah and-"

"You two are perfect for each other." Randy cuts John off and the both of them look at him and then back to each other.

Are they perfect for each other? Only time will tell.

* * *

**And if you're not reading ur-only-hope's stories then go do so. I am totally smitten with her work and she is one of the most amazing friends and writers I have had the pleasure of not meeting, lol. She's 'Dashing'. Haha Hope, couldn't resist. **

**And I am not tired at all. I need to go to bed. Have had 4 hrs of sleep in 34 hours. I am dying. But concerts are so worth the pain and shit I have to go through the next day at work.**

**Don't know when the next update is, I have classes and projects coming up. Watch me not get another update until near Christmas, I feel bad cause I can't write and just blah. I will try before then but no guaruntee's.**


	6. Texting

**Hey guys, I am updating finally :) I know, it's been a little over a week. Been busy with school and working shit hours and just plain tired. But here it is. Kind of a fillerish chappie but I like it for some reason. Anyways a special thank you to the following ladies; ur-only-hope, RainbowShelby, bsbfan558, Cena's baby doll, Bingobaby, and RKOsgirl92 for leaving reviews. Also thanks to the people who stumble across this story, to the ones who favorited the story and my profile :). You guys keep me motivated to write. (I put of homework to write this). Anyways, on to the story :)**

**

* * *

**

Bianca stood in front of the stage as she snapped pictures of her brother and her best friends performing Nightmare. The show had just started; well the Avenged show had just started. She got pictures of Jason dangling above Matt with the noose around his neck.

Bianca looked behind her at the swarm of fans that were trying to push their way closer. The barricade stopped them along with the security that was there to protect the performers. She took some photos of the fans and then went back to the guys.

She stayed out on the floor as long as she could. She was given a time limit as to how long she could stay out there by Matt. She tried to get back out there at the end of the show so she could take more photos but the glare that Matt sent her from the stage was enough to make her rethink her decision.

She sat on the side lines as the guys finished the show with Unholy Confessions. She kept replaying what Randy had said the week before in her head. 'You two are perfect for each other.' Even if that were true, they have to work that out on their own.

Bianca pulled her cardigan tighter around her body. She made her way to the back before the guys got off stage. She walked past Cameron who was sitting on the couch on her phone texting someone. Seems like that girl has her phone attached to her hand, she can't live with out it.

Gena is staring off into space as she normally does when she is around everyone else. Why Zack is still with her is beyond anyone's recognition. They fight and argue way too much for a normal couple to make things work out.

Michelle was making her way to the stage as she did every night to meet Brian as he got off of it. It was a ritual that they had done for the past six years.

She sat down on the couch opposite Gena and started looking through her photos. She had gotten some really good ones and was going to post them on the band website. She loved photographing people, but she loved photographing random things too.

She loved the candid photos that she would get of the guys and girls lounging around after a show, a random smile here and there. But connections were her favorite, she has lost count on how many photos' she has taken where someone is staring into their loves eyes and around them you can feel the love radiating off of them. It's beautiful.

"Great show tonight guys," Matt plops down on the couch next to his wife who puts her phone away and cuddles up to her sweaty husband. Cameron didn't care if he was all gross after coming off the stage; it's no worse then when they are intimate together.

"It would have been better if Gates over here didn't fuck up his solo," Zack teased and Brian sent him a glare and muttered, "Fuck you Vengeance."

"Sorry Syn, I don't want annoying babies." Zack retorts and everyone laughs.

"Yeah, just leave it to Binks to have the annoying children. Her personality mixed with Johns, they are in for a hell of a ride."

"Fuck you Vengeance," Bianca throws a water bottle at him but she could swear she could here Gena mutter something about, "like you don't want to fuck him."

"I could if I wanted too Gena, I really could but the thing is, I don't think of Zack that way so keep your fucking comments to yourself."

"Baby," Gena whines, "are you going to let her talk to me like that?"

"Uh, yeah, you started it and she's right if Binks and I wanted to fuck around then we would have already done it but we haven't so shut the fuck up and stop trying to start shit." Zack rolls his eyes.

The room was silent as Gena got up and reached out and slapped Zack and then stormed out of the room. Zack stood there holding his jaw; he wasn't going after her this time. He was tired of her shit.

"Well then, I say we get out of here and have some drinks, what do you guys say?" Matt stands up and pulls Cameron with him.

"What do you mean you want a paternity test, the babies I am pregnant with do not belong to you? There is now way in hell that there is even a chance you are the father, Alex. I'm not giving you a paternity test. Go fuck your whore and leave me alone."

Bianca hung up her phone and threw it on the bed. She had been home all of a whole hour before Alex was calling her asking for the damn test. The babies aren't his; she wasn't even with him at the time she got pregnant.

"What did Alex want?" Val asks and Bianca turns towards the blonde and holds her arms out to her.

"Missed you," Bianca breathes in the scent of the woman known as Valary DiBenedetto.

"Missed you too Binks, now what did Alex want?"

"A fucking paternity test, he is so delusional. I guess he saw me coming in to the apartment and I look well, like I am seven months pregnant when I am only five."

"We really need to move out of this place," Val groans and walks into the living room as someone starts knocking on the door. She opens the door and internally groans as she see's Alex standing there.

She looks at his disheveled appearance; he looks as if he just had a rump in the hay.

"What do you want Alex?" Val asks him, her voice full of hate. Bianca is like her little sister and he cheating on someone Val loved was not acceptable.

"I want to see Bianca, I know she is home and I am going to talk to her."

"I don't want to talk to you, what part, when I broke up with you, of me telling you I never wanted to see your cheating, disgusting face did you not get?"

"You're pregnant with my children, that is enough means to let me see you."

"I'm not pregnant with your children, Alex. I wasn't with you when I got pregnant, so please just leave."

"You cheated on me?" He asks and she laughs.

"No, you cheated on me with the father of my children's wife." She walks forward and Val steps out of the way and Bianca and she grabs the door and slams it shut in Alex's face.

"We really need out of this place."

John watched Hope and Randy attend to Felix and Alanna, they were naturals at this. They had each other to lean on for support. What would happen when Bianca had the babies? Sure she had her family but what about him? Where would he fit into helping raise them? He wasn't just going to let her do this on her own; he wanted to be a part of his children's lives.

"John, if you don't stop staring at me like that then I might have to file sexual harassment charges on you. I know I'm damn sexy but really dude, your creeping me out." Randy looks at John. John snaps out of his thoughts and flips the finger to his best friend.

"You wished you were as sexy as me Orton," John retorts and gets up off the couch. He sends a wink Hope's way and she chuckles and shakes her head.

"Pssh, whatever Cena." Randy waves off his best friend and then starts laughing as John leaves the locker room.

He needed some alone time. He would make jokes and fool around but really his head wasn't anywhere but in cloud of Bianca and his unborn children.

He pulled out his phone and then climbed on one of the crates and sat there pondering in his thoughts. He looked down at his phone and scrolled through his contacts and pushed send message to Bianca.

They were talking and were friends but it was still hard for him to have a full on conversation with her, it was weird, he never had that problem with anyone before. Maybe it was because they were still learning how to approach each other.

"Hey," he sent simply. He didn't know what else to say. He hit his head on the wall behind him. It wasn't even a few seconds later that a text came through his phone with a reply to his message.

"What's up?" It simply said and he smiled at the small amount of words that lifted his spirits. All it took was a single text from Bianca and he was back to himself.

"Sitting in the hallway, bored."

"I'm packing."

"What for?"

"I have a delusional ex boyfriend who things bee and boo are his."

"The one that slept with Liz?"

"The same one."

"Want me to beat his ass, I owe him one anyways?"

"Nope, Val and I are moving out of the apartment. I am moving in with Matt for the time being and she is moving in with Michelle and Brian."

"Who's Val?"

"My best friend, lol, I forgot to tell you about her."

"Ah, got cha. How's bee and boo?" John texted her, bee and boo were the names that Bianca had given them until she knew what they were going to be. She should have already been able to tell but they are always moving so she can't see.

"They are fine. Lightening up on my bladder but not on my back. Matt forbids me to stand out in front of the stage for more than twenty minutes. I want to stab him for being so controlling."

"He's just looking out for you,"

"I don't need looking out for."

"Of course you do."

"Do not"

"*sighs* you are so stubborn"

"Hey, I am not."

"You are too"

"Am not"

"Yes you are and I have to go for my match now. Be safe Binks and come visit me soon."

"It's a two way street, you can come to California, I am staying home for a bit"

"I will see where my schedule takes me. Take care."

"You too, and do me favor."

"What?"

"Beat Wade's ass"

"Oh, you can count of that. Now, I really have to go."

"Bye"

He closes his phone and walks back into the locker room and throws it in his bag. Hope throws him the binder with the night's script and he flashes over it a few seconds and then smiles and leaves the locker room.

"Another Nexus beat down?" Randy chuckles as John walks over to him and stands in gorilla.

"Hell yes, lets do this." John bumps fists with his best friend. A Nexus beat down is just what he needs for the night.

Though, the night would only be better if he had someone other than Randy, Hope, Lizzie, and the rest of his WWE family to spend it with. He needed someone outside of the circle. He needed someone to fill the void in his heart and he is starting to think that Bianca might be the one to do that.


	7. Visiting

An update? Really? Wow, I know. I was busy and yeah, no need to hear my excuses. Anyways, here it is. It's short but if I would have added anything else, it would have taken away from the main point of the chapter. A Special thank you to Yeahyanni, Bingobaby, bsbfan558, cenarko1986, Cena's baby doll, ur-only-hope, Sonib89, and RKOsgirl92 for leaving me love and encouragement :). You ladies rock. And on with the chapter.

* * *

Bianca smiled when she felt one of the babies move inside of her. She was sitting across from John at some random restaurant on PCH. He had come to visit and to come to a doctor's appointment with her. He wanted to see the babies for himself and not in just a sonogram. They were finally able to get both babies in a position to see what they were having.

Bianca was right when it came to them. Bee and Boo was a boy and a girl and she couldn't be happier. Now it was up to her and John to decide names and at the moment she wanted to slap him. The names he was coming up with were something she wouldn't even name her dead cat.

"Oscar"

"No"

"Lucas"

"No"

"Bentley"

"You would name a car," she grumbled and he let out a laugh.

"Hey, you said I can name the boy and you name the girl so shut up,"

"But I get final say."

"Jordan"

"You're not naming our child after a car, your shoes, a favorite team or anything stupid like that."

"Fine." he huffs and takes a drink of his diet tea.

"I was thinking Juliet Felicia for a girl." Bianca tells him and he sits there for a second and nods his head, "I like it."

"Good cause I wasn't giving you an option to not like it. I have wanted that name for a little girl since I was ten."

"What was that, five years ago?" He asks and she flips him the finger.

"Then that would make you a pedo and Matt would have probably beaten your ass and then threw you into prison for like ten years."

"Sheesh, just kidding," John mutters and Bianca smiles at him.

She feels another baby, or the same one, move and she smiles again. This time John moves his chair to her side of the table and places his hand on her stomach and he feels with one of the babies move again.

"Jasper Lane" John states all of a sudden and Bianca stares at him. Her eyes water, she knows the meaning of Jasper. She nods her head at him and leans over and places a kiss on his cheek.

"Youthful and Precious Stone, our kids are going to think we are weird when they grow up," Bianca muses and John laughs at her. He feels the baby move again and he couldn't be happier at that moment in time. There was nothing that could change the feeling he was having.

"Bianca," A voice calls and Bianca starts muttering profanities and tries to ignore the voice that is calling her name. She looks to John and he gives her a 'say something' look.

"What do you want Alex?" Bianca spits out.

At the name that Bianca just mentioned John looked up at the man. His eyes narrowed in on him. He noticed the way she said his name and then he remembered that Alex was her ex boyfriend. The same ex boyfriend that slept with his ex wife and the one who was practically stalking Bianca and claiming his children belonged to that creep.

"Who's this?" Alex sneers and Bianca starts to open her mouth to say something before John cut her off, "her boyfriend. Do you need something, we are having lunch?"

"You're cheating on me?" Alex seethes and Bianca lets out a laugh.

"You're delusional Alex; do you really think we are dating? What part of me telling you to go fuck yourself and be with your whore did you not get when I caught you fucking someone else? What part of me moving away from the apartments did that constitute that we were together? What part of the last five months of me not talking to you led you to believe I even have feelings for you? You're nothing to me, just an old flame that burned out a long time ago."

"You're pregnant with my children, of course we are together." Alex says in a 'duh' tone and John starts laughing.

"He seriously believes that the babies are his?" John muses to himself and then looks to Bianca and then back to Alex.

"I don't know what kind of world you are living in Alex but the children that Bianca are carrying belong to me and only me. See around the time that she got pregnant she was with me and not with you. There is no chance in hell that my children belong to you. So please before I have to seriously hurt you, besides I owe you a good beating for fucking my wife, you might want to leave and leave this wonderful lady alone. It won't end pretty if I hear of you harassing her again, capiche?"

Alex doesn't say anything; he didn't know what to say. He could have come up with something to say but he couldn't. The truth is the whole reason he is acting the way he is, is because he misses Bianca and he messed up and wants to make things right. Even if he couldn't have her back as a girlfriend, he could have her as a friend. He would have to try to make that happen. They were friends before they started dating; he wants nothing more than to be her friend again.

Bianca stood up and pushed herself away from the table. John took care of the bill and she protested the whole time. She didn't want him paying for stuff but there was nothing she could do to stop him.

Bianca and John still had a long way to come but they would make it. They had a few months to decide the living arrangement and have everything set up. Bianca was considering moving to Florida but she wanted to stay in California. Everything she loved, everyone she loved was there. But like Matt told her, they are only a plane ride or a phone call away. The guys are touring and wouldn't be at home anyways. She wasn't sure what she was going to do. She still had time. She just wanted to make the right decisions in life before she made a huge one.

* * *

What do you think of the baby names? It took me forever to think of something that I would like and that aren't cliche names or something John would name a child, lol :)


	8. Nursery

****

Hey guys, sorry this took so long. School got the best of me last week :( But I will try to get the final chapter, which is next out sometime this week, or next. Now a special thank you to the ladies who reviewed and made my heart all giddy; ur-only-hope, cenarko1986, bsbfan558, Cena's baby doll. RKOsgirl92, Bingobaby, and Sonib89. Enjoy...

* * *

Bianca let out a sigh when she lay down on her freshly made bed. She had been on her feet for too long and they were swollen and killing her. She looked around her bedroom and sighed again, she still had loads to unpack in her new place.

She pulled her flats off and let her feet free from the confines of her tiny shoes. She wiggled her toes in the deep red carpet and waddled her way through out her apartment. She pushed open the sliding glass door that lead to her balcony and stepped out.

The smell of salt permeated her nose and she wrinkled it, thought she should be used to the smell. She looked out along the lake and smiled. She had always loved the water. She couldn't find a place that was close enough to John that had some kind of beach so she settled for a lake.

She felt the babies moving again, this time one of them kicked her bladder and she hissed at the fact that she had to pee; again.

"Damn demon spawns, I swear when I have you two, I am sending you with your daddy and he can deal with you."

She does her business in the bathroom and then walks back out and stops dead in her tracks when she see's a familiar black and blue headed figure sitting on her couch.

"You know," Lizzy muses, "you really should lock your doors; you never know when some creepy girl will show up unannounced and waltz in like she owns the place."

"Eh, I decided to test my luck," Bianca waves her off and makes her way to the couch and sits down across from who she now considers as one of her best friends. And it's not just because she is John's sister. They had been hanging out when Bianca's or Lizzy's time permitted them too.

"How are you, love?" Lizzy asks as she sends a text to her brother telling him that Bianca was fine. He was worried about her being in a new place, though it was a seven or so minute drive from his house to hers but with his lead foot, he could probably make it in four.

"Tell John to stop worrying, "Bianca mutters and places her hands on her belly.

"Yeah, that will happen when hell freezes over," Lizzy mutters and Bianca lets out a laugh.

The girls sat on the couch getting deep into conversation about anything; really. They talked about music, Bink's job, wrestling, the babies rooms; anything.

"Are you going to tell me what you decided to name the babies yet and what my nieces and/ or nephews are going to be?" Lizzy drills Bianca and she shakes her head. She and John had decided to keep that little factor to themselves.

"How about no, you will find out when you meet the both of them for the first time."

"You're mean," Lizzy grumbles and Bianca smirks at her, "I know." She lets out a yawn right after and Lizzy decides that she should let her rest.

"You're going to need it; John will be over in the morning. He is in doing Make- A- Wish for a little girl with brain cancer but he will be home, well he will be over here. Apparently you two are supposed to get the stuff for the babies' room. Can you at least tell me what colors you are doing?"

"No," Bianca grins at her and Lizzy huffs and gets off the couch and heads for the door, "you'll let it slip, ya know? And I will be listening."

"I am sure will,"

Lizzy doesn't say anything else; she just leaves the apartment in a huff. She really wants to know what they are having. The two of them make her want to poke them in the eyeball with sporks until they told her what was going on with the babies and what was going on between the two of them.

Bianca climbed out of the confines of her bed and pads her way to the front door where someone was knocking consistently and annoying the crap out of her. She pulled open the door and glared at the blue eyed man standing behind it.

She peered around him and sees that there was a woman peeking her head out of her door. Bianca rolled her eyes and pulled the door open wider and let John in and then closed the door.

"What are you doing here so early?" She asks him scowling and he looks at the watch on his arm and looks back at her, "It's one pm."

"What?" She questions and grabs his wrist and looks at his watch. How in the hell did she sleep for so long? She must have been tired from all the unpacking that she did.

"Let me take a shower and get dressed and then we will go, ok?" she asks and he nods his head and takes a seat on the couch and pulls out his phone and starts playing one of the many games he has on there.

John thought about the last three months that he has actually known Bianca. He was beyond happy that he could call her one of his best friends but he wanted more than that. In that time he had grown to have another feeling for her, one that he wasn't sure what it was. He wasn't sure about how to go about figuring that out either.

When he found out that Binks was pregnant, he won't lie; he was scared to death. But then he realized that somewhere along the line he wanted children and not with his ex wife. She wouldn't make a good mother, she couldn't go a single day without having a drink in her hand and he wouldn't want to put their child at risk from it.

He heard the water shut off and then the bathroom door open and looked over and seen steam pour out and then Bianca walk out in just a towel. Her wet hair framed her face. She stood there for a second before she made her way to her bedroom.

John hadn't ever found her more beautiful than she was at that moment. He sat back on the couch and let out a sigh before sending a text to the one person he knew could give him advice; Hope.

"This better be important Johnny, you woke up Felix," Hope's message read and he chuckled silently to himself.

"I have feelings for Bianca and I don't know how to tell her or what they are. What do I do?"

John waited impatiently and after what felt like a million years before his phone showed another text. He let out a huge sigh when he read what it said.

"Johnny, just tell her how you feel. What is the worst that will happen? That she will tell you that she only sees you as a friend? I know that she has some sort of feelings for you, she told us. But I don't know how deep they are. All I can tell you is like you told me, 'just kiss [her], what's the worst [she] will do? Push you away?' Go for it Cena, get your girl."

John smiled a full dimply smile as he read the message and send his thanks back to Hope. He knew he could always lean on her when he needed advice.

John fiddled around with his phone some more until he seen in his peripheral vision a silhouette walking his way. He looked up and his breath hitched again when he seen Bianca standing in front of him.

Her bump that housed his children had grown a lot since the last time he had seen her properly. She looked beautiful and she was glowing. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and the black top she wore pronounced her figure and he wanted to just reach out and pull her into his arms and place his lips on hers and tell her how he feels about her.

"You ready?" she questions breaking him out of his thoughts. He nods his head and she grabs her bag and then her keys and they leave her apartment.

"No, there is no fucking way that you are putting 'Cars' on the bedroom walls," Bianca stops John when she see's him looking over some Lightening McQueen bedding and wall paper. He rolled his eyes and moved on.

"It's fit for a girl too," he says after a minute and she spins around to look at him. The look on her face asked if he had lost his damn mind.

"It does not, and while we're at it. No you can't paint the walls blue, no clouds, bunnies, teddy bears, animal farms, or any of that normal fluffy baby bullshit."

"No bunnies?" He asks and she shakes her head no.

"Can I paint pop tarts on it?"

"What the hell? No, and where did that even come from?" She laughed and he shrugged. She rolled her eyes at him and moved on, he kept a step behind her just in case she tripped over her own feet; which she was known to do, so he could catch her.

He let his eyes travel down until he was staring at the roundness of her bottom.

Bianca could feel his gaze on her and on her lower regions. She spun around again and his eyes adverted to somewhere else and she placed her hands on her hips.

"Were you staring at my ass?" She asks incredulously? John blushes but decides not to deny it, she caught him anyways.

"And what if I was?" he challenges and she stands there thinking up something witty to send back at him but nothing came to her mind.

"No come back?" He teased and she huffs at him and turns her back to him again; not that he minded.

They walked through isles of baby furniture, deciding only to get one bed since Bianca didn't want to have them in two different beds. They have been growing together in the womb for this long; it would be tragic to separate them when they are out of it.

They found a zebra printed bed set and Bianca fell in love. She had always loved prints and polka dots, so she knew that was what she wanted in the room. It fit since it was a neutral thing and besides, the babies wouldn't even be able to appreciate their room until they were older.

All furniture was ordered and Bianca let out a laugh as John complained that the room would look funny with stripes and polka dots but she didn't care. If he wanted something else then he could do that to his house.

"I already did," he mutters and she stops and looks up at him.

"What was that?" She asks.

"I already have a room in my house done for them," he whispers shyly and she smiled at him and leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek. She didn't expect him to have a room for them, she just expected for him to have some kind of traveling bed for when the twins were at his house.

He really was surprising her with the way he was adapting to having her and the babies in his life. It was like they were meant to be there and she was meant to find him.

"Dare I ask what the theme is," she asks him and he chuckles and rubs the back of his head, "I swear I didn't do anything stupid, you can see for yourself later."

"Ok," she murmurs and hands over her credit card to pay for the items she purchased. She glanced John's way and seen that he was fidgeting and looking around the store and then he became rigid. She looked at the direction he was looking at and she let out a sigh.

"You want to talk to her?" Bianca asks him motioning to his ex wife who was standing in an isle talking to some other lady.

John shook his head, he didn't have any words for that cheating… ok he needed to stop, he didn't like to speak ill of anyone but he didn't have anything for his ex wife. He tried to get them out of the store before she caused a scene because God knew she would but he was too late.

"John," her nasally screech stopped him in his tracks. He turned and seen that she was standing right in front of him. Bianca tried to keep moving but John grabbed her and made sure she stood there with him.

He didn't want his bitch of an ex-wife to try anything on him. He knew what she was capable of. He heard Liz's breath hitch when she seen Bianca and he waited for her to start screaming at him but it never came.

"You love her!" Liz blurted and both John's and Bianca's eyes widened at her words. John was confused by her accusation, surely he had been better at hiding his feelings and emotions but then he remembered that he had been with Liz for the better part of sixteen years.

"I do," he didn't deny it. He hears Bianca let out a sigh and he wondered what that was about.

"You two deserve each other. Be happy Johnny," she pats his cheek and he gives her a 'what are you playing at?' look and she shakes her head at him.

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that I hope you are happy and then I seen that Bianca is pregnant and I know that you are. I can see it in your eyes John, you love her. I never seen what I seen in your eyes now when you looked at me. It was convenience for us John and you know it. It was all that we knew; we didn't want to hurt each other. I just want to tell you that I am sorry for cheating on you and hurting you and for all the hurtful words and things I have done to you." Liz tells him and turns to Bianca,

"Take care of him, God knows he needs it and I am sorry for sleeping with your boyfriend."

Bianca didn't know what to say, she was speechless. Words escaped her, first she heard John says he loved her, not directly to her but he said it and she wondered if he meant it.

"We have to go," John nods his head to his ex wife and pulls Bianca with him out of the store. They got to his car and he stopped and spun around to face Bianca. She looked at him confused.

He decided that since he had already spilled his feelings that he might as well act on them. He reached out and pulled Binks as close to him as he could and tilted her face to look up to his. Unshed tears were pooling in her eyes as he did so.

"I do love you, I don't know when it happened but it did. I don't just love you because you are the mother of my soon to be children, though I love you for that too, I love you for you and for who you are and for…" he tried to keep going but Bianca decided to shut him up wit her lips.

His mouth watered when he tasted her for the first time. Well, that he can remember. She tasted like heaven and if she was heaven, then he was built to sin. She pulled away from him a little too soon for his liking but he didn't protest.

"I love you too John," she whispers and touches her lips. She like him didn't realize that they were meant for each other until recently. Maybe Randy was right, they are meant for each other.

* * *

And if you thought it was too soon for the end then I am sorry but I felt it was time :)


	9. of Forever

**Here it is guys, I was going to wait to write it but I wanted to write it after the last chapter so I did. *note at end***

Bianca smiled lovingly at the child that she held in her arms. She looked just like her father, blonde hair and blue eyes; she was perfect. She looked to the chair next to her and seen John sitting there holding their son, who was exactly like his sister; except he had brown hair and green eyes.

"You know, I can't thank you enough for giving me these two amazing little bundles of perfection," Bianca whispers as to not wake up the two sleeping little ones. The last thing she or John needed was them waking up.

They just now got them to where they were sleeping through the night and like hell she wanted a repeat of the last four months.

"You know, Lizzy, Cameron, and Hope are still pissed at you for not telling them if they are having a niece or nephew," John muses quietly and she shakes her head and lets out a soft chuckle.

That was interesting when the girls came to see the babies. They were expecting one or the other, not both. Both John and Bianca got yelled at for over an hour for not telling them but they shut up after a while and sat brooding. Bianca thinks they just wanted to go shopping and couldn't do it without buying a neutral outfit; which was boring.

"They will be ok, trust me," Bianca smiles and gets out of the rocking chair and places Juliet in the little yellow bed that was sitting in the house that she now shares with John. They had decided that it was too much hassle to keep moving them in and out of the cold weather and after one got sick they knew they didn't want to risk it so Bianca and the twins moved in with John.

John placed Jasper in the bed with his little sister and put his arm around Binks and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you for giving me the two most beautiful children in the world," he whispers and she turns her face so that she is staring up at him and runs her finger along his cheek.

"Thank you for sleeping with me while I was drunk to have the two most beautiful children in the world," she whispers and leans up and places her lips against his. He chuckles into the kiss and then groaned when he heard one of the babies whine.

He looked down and seen that it was Juliet and put her nuk in her mouth and she whimpered and settled back down and fell asleep as he patted her belly.

Bianca turned on the monitor and then turned on the night light and then turned off the lamp and pulled John out of the room before one of them woke up again.

The two of them settled into their bed and John pulled Bianca closer to him.

"How do you feel about having more children?" He asks and she sits up and stares at him as if he had lost his damn mind.

"Not right now crazy woman, hell I am not ready for another one yet, the two we have in there are enough to drive me crazy, I mean for the future." He restates his former statement and she lets out that breath of air she had been holding.

"One day, I don't know, when the two of them are in nursery school or something but until then you are keeping your little fella's under wrap cause like hell they are going swimming for life in my pond."

"And you thought I was weird," he muses and she rolls her eyes and lies back down, this time laying her head on his chest.

"I love you John Cena," she whispers into his chest. John smiles though she can't see it, "I love you too Bianca Cena."

"Bianca Cena," Bianca whispers, "I love the sound of that."

"How long do you think it will take for everyone to find out that we got hitched this morning?" John asks and she shrugs her shoulders. She didn't care anyways; it was their life that they were going to spend together, not everyone else's.

"Whenever we hear banging on our door at three in the morning and they wake the babies and then we decide we are going to kill them … slowly."

"You're crazy," he mutters and she looks at her hand that is sprawled across his chest. Her small diamond ring glinting in the moon light as she let a smile play against her lips and she snuggled into John more; this was the life that she wanted when she was growing up and now she had it.

"I know, now go to bed," she murmurs and John lets a smirk play on his face before he pushes her off of him but before she can say anything he is towering over her with his lips attached to hers.

"I think that I don't want to go to bed just yet," he whispers against her lips and wriggles his eyebrows and her breath hitches and she bites her lip and looks up at him with her hazel eyes.

"Make love to me, husband," she whispers and he lets out a groan. Just that spilling from her lips was the sexiest thing she had ever told him.

"With pleasure, wife."

*16 years later*

"Mom!" Juliet whines as she stomps her way down the stairs. Bianca looks up from the photo album that she was going through to look at her daughter.

'What?" Bianca asks and Juliet plops herself down on the sofa and lets out a scream before she tells her mom that John won't let her go to the movies with a friend from school.

"Is he a boy?" Binks asks and Juliet flushes bright red and nods her head.

"And that is why you aren't going to the movies with a boy," John states walking into the living room and taking spot next to Bianca.

"Don't talk to me," Julie huffs and crosses her arms across her chest and glares at her father. John shakes his head and ignores his hormonally challenged sixteen year old and leans over and places a kiss on his wives cheek.

"How's the baby?" John asks rubbing Bianca's belly. It was a shock to the both of them when Bianca told John that she was pregnant for the fifth time. After they had Alyssa; who is now three, they didn't think they would have any more children. And with Bianca's age playing a factor in everything, they didn't know what to think or do.

They had considered terminating the pregnancy but then they thought about it and couldn't kill their child. That wasn't an option for the two of them. They just started taking all the precautions that were needed to make sure that both Bianca and the baby; who is a boy, would be healthy.

"She's fine Johnny, now why can't Julie go to the movies with a boy? You let Jazz go all the time with girls." Bianca asks her husband who lets out a groan and gives his wife a pleading look.

"No, it's not fair John, you can't let Jasper go on dates and not Julie."

"Jasper can't get pregnant either," John grumbles and Bianca elbows him, "but he can get a girl pregnant."

"He has condoms," he mutters and Bianca moves to give him a look, "she has birth control."

"Since when?" he seethes looking at his little girl and then back to Bianca.

"Since her sixteenth birthday, I told you this."

"No you didn't." John hisses and Bianca lets out a sigh and turns to her daughter who is just staring at the two of them.

"We meet him before, no if, and, or buts, about it. Got it?" Bianca points to Julie who shrieks and jumps up and runs for the stairs telling her Mom that she was getting dressed.

"Where are Kim and Charlie?" Binks asks and John points down and she nods her head at him.

"They are thirteen, where else are they? Now, why'd you put our sixteen year old on birth control?" John asks and Bianca lets out a sigh and sits back into the couch.

"She's sixteen John, I would rather her be on birth control and being safe than becoming a teen mom. You seen that show like a million years ago, that is bullshit but I don't want her to go through with that kind of stuff."

"Point taken, though she shouldn't be thinking about sex when she is sixteen."

"And what were you thinking about when you were sixteen, because I know I had sex at sixteen."

"I was thinking about not getting my ass kicked at football and…"

"Exactly," she muses and cuddles into his side.

"Wait, who were you sleeping with at sixteen?" He asks and she looks up at him and shakes her head. He would ask after all of this time who she slept with over 24 years ago.

"Zack, I slept with Zack, and yes I was dating him and no I don't still obviously have feelings for him. If I did, I wouldn't be with you and have six and a half wonderful and beautiful children."

John went to say something but the front door banging open and then a cry from upstairs stopped him from doing so. Bianca let out a groan when she seen their son Aiden; who is ten, walking through the front door covered in mud.

"Don't take another step boy, I swear to all that's musical that I will hang you up by your toes from the ceiling fan if you get mud on my carpet." Bianca hisses at her youngest son. Well he is the youngest for now.

"Sorry mama," he stops at the end of the linoleum and John laughs and calls for Jasper to bring him a towel for Aiden.

Jasper walks down the stairs with the towel that John asked for and stopped and started laughing when he seen the state of his younger brother. He shifted Alyssa in his arms as she laid her head on his shoulder and handed John the clothes.

"Riding the 4 wheeler again?" Jasper laughs and finishes coming down the stairs and passes up his father and brother and walks to the couch and sits down next to his mother who reached out for Alyssa.

John pushes Aiden out the front door and pulled him around the back to hose him off. He would be damned if he let Aiden in the house with mud either. They were anal about that carpet. It was new and hard to maintain with the kids but they managed so far and didn't want to pay to have new carpet reinstalled; again.

"You are a mess," John chuckles as he turns on the water hose and starts to spray down his son. He got him all hosed off and made him strip and cover up with the towel before going in the back door.

John walked in to see Kim and Charlie arguing over who won the game they were playing. It was always like that with the two of them, they were identical twins and while some twins like to be like each other, they do too. Well most of the time they do, they both play sports but they play different ones.

"I did not cheat, I won fare and square, you should have been paying attention to what you were doing and I wouldn't have shot you." Kim yells at Charlie and Charlie huffs and throws something at her and then storms out of the kitchen.

"Sore loser," Kim mutters and leaves the kitchen also. John stands there for a second before he feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a familiar head of brown hair pressing into his side.

"Kids, can't live with them, can't live with out them."

"I love you Johnny," Bianca whispers to him and he tilts her face up to look at him and he leans down and places his lips against hers.

"I love you too baby," he whispers pulling away from her.

The last sixteen years have been a hurricane of events but they wouldn't change them for anything. They were the _**beginning of forever**_ and forever was what they wanted in the first place.

* * *

And that was it, I really loved writing this and I wish that I could have made it longer but I know that if I kept going that I would make you lose interest in it, cause I planned some things and then changed my mind cause even I wouldn't have been interested in reading that.

Now, I want to send a huge thank you to the following for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and watching this story; you guys rock.

AvengedJojo,BethalMarie, BingoBaby, bsbfan, Cenarko1986, Cena's baby doll, Cndypix, danie568, Deonna, Dynamic-Charismatic-One, HeyItsKelly105, InLoVe-13, ilovemycena, KIRRAA, krazigal, Lita4Life, Miss-RKO, NinjaxGirlX1989, RainbowShelby, RKOsgirl92, RockaDiVa54, Sonib89, TNCountryGirl, ur-only-hope (whom I love to pieces :)), and yeahyanni. I really heart all of you guys.

And now I am going to cry in a corner cause this is over. :(


End file.
